Johnlock An Argument at dinner
by Johnlocksinthetardis
Summary: just some Johnlock short fanfiction. Sherlock's sociopathic tendences seemed to have ruined the night for John, can he make it up to him?


John paced about the living room of his flat, fuming. His hands were balled at his sides and his face was reddening by the minute. He'd decided to have Molly and Mrs Hudson over for dinner, but of course Sherlock had to ruin it.

"Why? Why do you have to be like that?"

Sherlock, who was sitting in his chair rather relaxed, cocked his head. "Like what?"

"Be all...you."

Sherlock opened his mouth in protest and shut it again. He leaned back in his chair and waved his hand, as if dismissing the matter.

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You didn't do anything wrong?"

"I was just pointing out the obvious." He said, sipping his wine contently. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong, but apparently he had. Maybe he crossed a boundary. John often said he did that.

John sighed in exasperation. What was the point in even trying to speak to him?

"No, Sherlock. You were being mean and unnecessarily rude! You didn't have to say those things to poor Molly! Saying she had something in her teeth? That her makeup was patchy? At least she made an effort!" John looked Sherlock up and down. He was wearing his purple pyjamas and black slippers.

Sherlock stood up and whirled to face John. "Excuse me! I am wearing my best dressing gown! And it's not my fault that she chews wrong. Nor is it my fault that she applied her makeup in a dark room, perhaps with no light at all considering the sloppiness of it."

John threw his hands up in exasperation. "You made her cry, Sherlock! She ran away crying! Oh, but not before you ruined the night for Mrs Hudson! Why did you have to tell everyone about her new man? Did it ever occur to you that she didn't want anyone to know?"

"Well, she shouldn't have made it so obvious then!" Sherlock knocked back the rest of his wine and set the glass down on the coffee table. John couldn't believe him. Did he really not understand feelings? Or did he just not care?

"You're unbelievable," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Thankyou."Sherlock smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, just fuck off!" he yelled, shoving him towards the door.

Sherlocks eyes flashed with anger. "Fine!" he shouted, grabbing his coat and shoes. Without looking back Sherlock slammed the door shut and stormed off. John could hear him run down the stairs cursing with each step.

Exhausted, he sat down in his armchair and rubbed his eyes. The only noise in the room was the quite playing of songs from the radio. He didnt know how long he sat there, just thinking. John cast an eye at the clock. A very slow hour dragged by and there was still no sign of Sherlock. He wished they hadn't fought now. He didn't like to argue with his bestfriend, but the man seemed to go out his way to be difficult. Worried, John got out his seat and stared out the window. It was getting dark, where was Sherlock?

"What am I going to do with you?" He muttered to himself.

Suddenly a familiar pair of arms enveloped him from behind. Sherlock placed his chin on John's shoulder and hugged him close.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his breath tickling John's cheek.

"Looking for you."

"Well, I'm here now. Stop worrying."

"How'd you know I was worrying?"

"You always worry."

"I have good reason to, my boyfriend is Sherlock Holmes!"

John smiled and softened into him. He was glad he came back, that nothing had happened to him. He was always scared that someone would hurt Sherlock, after all, he did have a long list on enemies.

Sherlock tuned John around to face him and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry for arguing. I didn't mean to upset you," he said, pulling back.

"Whats this? The mighty Sherlock is apologising?" John feigned surprise and laughed.

"Well, they say you do crazy things when you're in love..."

"Are you in love, Mr Holmes?" John teased, pulling the lapels of Sherlocks coat, bringing him closer to himself.

"Oh yes. Head over heels, actually..." he murmured, his hand finding their way to John's waist.

John smiled gently. Suddenly he realised what song was playing. Leaning up to Sherlock, he sang softly.

"Lights will guide you home..."

"And ignite your bones.." Sherlock joined in, swaying slightly.

"And I will try..."

"To fix you..." they sang in unison.

John placed a soft kiss on his lips, realising that everything he'd ever wanted, everything he'd ever need, was all in this man. And he knew Sherlock felt the same.


End file.
